The Perfect Prank
by moonyface
Summary: When James and Sirius pull a prank on Peter, they have no idea of the effect it'll have on remus. is their friendship ruined or can sirius think of a way to fix it?  remussirius SLASH. rating for strong language and slash in later chapters. please RandR
1. plotting

PRANK #1 

Chapter 1 : Plotting

"What are you gawking at, Evans?" asked James, following her dreamy gaze across to the Hufflepuff table.

"It's that bloody Edward Munch and Alistair Cable again" said Peter, a shudder of disgust running through his stumpy body. He pulled a face and continued to complain, "It's just disgusting. Why should we be forced to watch that while we're trying to eat?" he mournfully surveyed his plate which was stacked high with toast, crispy bacon and sausages, and then pushed it away with a sigh.

"It's not disgusting!" exclaimed Lily Evans. "What's wrong with two guys kissing? Stop making a fuss peter, no one is forcing you to watch and nobody else has a problem with it."

"Non of the other girls have a problem with it." corrected peter casting Lily an irritated frown as she turned to continue watching the two hufflepuffs kiss.

"ahhhh Lily," sighed James. "If only you'd stare at me like that."

At this lily snapped out of her daydream and with a smirk replied, "Well perhaps you and Sirius ought to have a little get together, maybe then I would."

Sirius half choked on his mouthful of toast at this and to his left a loud snort issued forth from behind a large book entitled: complex charms and harassing hexes. James, who was still grinning at Sirius's reaction politely enquired, "my dear Moony, did you want to add something to the conversation or was that loud and disgusting noise merely you huge brain attempting to escape through your nose?"

Carefully marking his page and setting the book down beside his pumpkin juice, Remus smiled and simply said, "well, it's just that Sirius has very high standards James, I don't think your good enough for him." James gasped with mock indignation and promptly pounced on Remus, getting him in a firm head lock and proceeding to poor pumpkin juice down his shirt.

At this Lily rolled her eyes, suppressing a smile, and walked off to sit with her friends further up the table. She knew very well that if she stayed she was likely to get a soaking herself, followed by crude suggestions from James which would doubtless involve her taking her wet shirt off.

Peter also seemed to fear a soaking and, after stuffing several pieces of toast into his pockets and with another disgusted looked toward the hufflepuff table, he scurried out of the great hall.

10 minutes, an angry Professor McGonagall and one hell of a lot of pumpkin juice later, James, Sirius and Remus were heading back toward the dormitory to change their clothes before Herbology.

"where did peter go anyway?" James asked, not that he was all that bothered. He was too busy running his fingers through his now sticky hair in a vain attempt to sort it out.

"I think he ran off while you were busy drowning Moony." laughed Sirius, slapping the young werewolf wetly on the back. Remus looked utterly bedraggled. His pale brown hair was hanging in soggy strands around his face and his skin were stained a faint orange. Sirius couldn't help but notice the way his wet shirt clung tightly to his torso, showing his thin, lean body. He shook his head as though to clear it and with a grin declared, "you look like shit Moony."

"Well you don't exactly look a million galleons yourself." retorted Remus, giving him a playful shove which sent him careering into a small group of 3rd year girls.

"what you talking about Moony? I always look damn fine and you know it." He threw a wink accompanied by his cheekiest grin toward the girls who all started giggling. Sadly Remus had to admit that what Sirius said was true. He did look good, all the time. He could wake up looking gorgeous, and he could still look gorgeous by the time he went to bed. He was the only guy in the school who could make pumpkin juice soaked robes look stylish. At the moment his wet hair was plastered to his scalp, but it only served to accentuate his high cheekbones and strong jaw line. His grey eyes were glittering with laughter as he turned to look at Remus, he was always happiest after causing some sort of mess or mayhem.  
As they neared the dormitory Remus sighed and said, "Why do gay people upset Peter so much? There's nothing wrong with it is there?" he glanced anxiously at his two friends, not at all sure what their response would be.

Sirius shrugged and replied, "doesn't bother me, if two blokes want to suck face with each other who am I to make a fuss?"

James laughed, "well you are the expert on face sucking aren't you Sirius? I saw you drooling over that blonde girl after quiditch yesterday."

"what blonde girl?" asked Remus as casually as he could.

"just someone from Ravenclaw, it was just a one off though. She was so overcome by my amazing quiditch skills that she simply had to kiss me."

"yeah yeah yeah, because your just amazing in every way aren't you Sirius?" smirked James. Sirius just gave him a winning smile. "fruit and veg" James said to the fat lady, who had recently decided to try dieting and was constantly in a bad mood. She swung aside and as they climbed through James continued, "I know what you mean Moony, but Peter's weird and I don't think you'll change his mind about gay people"

"well if anyone's going to change his mind it'll be you James. He would lick you're ass if you asked him too"

"eww Sirius that's just gross, I don't want Peter anywhere near my ass"

"he's right though. If you were gay James, then he"d probably think it was cool" Sirius and Remus kept the jokes coming as they all changed into clean robes, but James was a little quieter, a look of mild concentration on his face and a little furrow in his brow which told all who knew him one thing: James was plotting a prank.

For once the Herbology lesson which the 6th year Gryffindors shared with the Ravenclaws didn"t involve them battling for their lives against some horrible oozing plant. As a result James and Sirius were finding it rather boring. Remus on the other hand was giving the lesson his full attention and doing his best to ignore the antics of his two best friends. He grabbed an empty pot and filled it with exactly 3 inches of dragon manure. After putting on his protective gloves he reached for the bowl which stood in the centre of the table. Slowly, carefully he lifted a green seed pod from the bowl. It was soft and a little squidgey under his fingers and he handled it with all the delicacy he could muster. He lowered it gingerly into the pot and covered it with another 3 inches of manure. For a few moments nothing happened and then with a soft whoosh a full grown plant shot up out of the soil.

"well done Remus!" cried professor sprout as she gave her favourite pupil a fond smile. "a perfect clarity plant. Yes, yes this can be used to cure blindness and deafness if prepared in the correct way. I'm sure professor Slughorn will be pleased with this. 10 points for Gryffindor." James, Sirius and Peter all cheered as they always did whenever Remus earned Gryffindor house points. Unfortunately for them their cheering only drew professor sprout's attention to the fact that non of them had done a single ounce of work throughout the entire lesson. "you three could learn from Remus, your all perfectly capable of completing this task!" she shrieked at them, "James you go and work next to Lily, she might actually be able to teach you something. Peter, you can come and work next to me and Sirius can..."

"please professor I am trying, it's just that I find Herbology so difficult," whimpered Sirius, gazing adoringly at her with an expression which could have melted the iciest of hearts. "perhaps if I was here without James and Peter to distract me then Remus might be able to help me."

Professor sprout's blue eyes softened, non of the female teachers could resist Sirius. "well I suppose so. But I expect to see you actually working for once Mr. Black." she grabbed James and Peter's arms and swept them away to the other side of the green house.

Sirius turned to Remus with a grin, "well looks like its just you and me now partner" he said, pulling on his own gloves with a flourish. Remus just smiled weekly and said "yep I guess so"

He spent the next half an hour teaching Sirius how to grow a clarity plant without causing the seed pod to explode all over himself. Once this task was finally completed Sirius turned to Remus and said with a cheeky grin, "so are you going to join in with this prank me and James are going to pull on Peter?"

"what prank?" asked Remus with a resigned look at his friend.

"well we haven't quite decided yet but it's going to be a big one, I guarantee it" he chuckled rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"what's he done to disserve this one then?"

"oh well no specific reason. He's just been a bit of a grumpy twat lately and me and James haven't done a good prank in a while. So, are you in?"

Remus sighed, "no Sirius, your pranks always end up getting me into trouble and I don't see why you have to pick on one of your own friends. Count me out of this one."

"aww Remus, no fun! I mean we can do it to snivellus instead if you want, it's just that we fancied a change, you know? You might change your mind when we figure out what we're going to do."

"no Sirius I don't want to be involved with this one. I don't want to know what the prank is, when it's going to happen, or anything, ok? That way no one can get me into trouble"

Sirius sighed as the bell went, casting Remus a disgruntled look. "fine then." shoving his gloves back into his bag he walked off towards James and Peter. Remus followed with a soft sigh. He didn't like having Sirius mad at him, but as a prefect he really couldn't afford to get into anymore trouble. Especially after that exploding ink bottle incident last week. Besides, he thought, Sirius's moody behaviour would be gone by next lesson. He was always too busy having fun to stay in a grump at anyone.

Later that night in the common room Sirius sat curled up on one of the comfortable armchairs, a book of potions on his lap and a half finished potions essay tossed carelessly onto the floor. It had been thrown there as Sirius had come to the amazing conclusion that his sanity was more important then homework, and now he was simply refusing to do it.

As he sat there staring into the fire he didn't notice the young werewolf's amber eyes staring up at him. Remus sighed inwardly as he drank in his friends dark good looks and he felt his stomach squirm as a jumble of emotions exploded inside him. The werewolf in him was aching to stand up, walk to the object of his desires and kiss him no matter what the consequences would be. However the human in Remus knew that he could never do that. Sirius would be disgusted with him in the same way that Peter was with the two hufflepuff boys. If Sirius ever found out how he felt it would be the end of their friendship and nothing on earth would make him jeopardise that.

Just at that moment Sirius looked down at him and their eyes met for a second before they both looked away. Sirius rubbed his eyes sleepily, vaguely wondering why Remus had blushed when he looked at him.

"your not going to do you homework then?" sighed Remus.

"nope. I was beginning to die of boredom so I decided to stop." replied Sirius with a smile at his friend. "potions just isn't worth dying for I'm afraid."

"well if you don't do it, you will definitely die when Slughorn kills you tomorrow." He sighed, looking up at his dark haired friend who was still giving him that gorgeous smile. He felt a smile of his own tugging at his lips and with a resigned expression said, "would you like me to help?" Grinning even more broadly now Sirius got up out of his chair, gathered his things and went to sit next to Remus.

In the end Remus ended up finishing Sirius's homework for him, as he had known he would, he then politely told Sirius to bugger off so that he could concentrate on his own work. With a smile and a wave Sirius wandered off to find James who was conspicuous in his absence. As he turned to go up the stairs to the dormitory he noticed Peter sitting down next to Remus by the fire. He watched, amused, as Remus took the boy's homework with sigh and started to read through it. That boy was too kind for his own good sometimes.

Sirius entered the dormitory and instantly spied James sitting with a vacant expression on the edge of his bed.

"Had any ideas yet?" Sirius asked. Him and James had been quietly discussing various plans whenever they'd had a moment away from Remus and Peter. So far there had been several great ones, such as breakfast spiked with hair potion which would make Peter grow long thick hair all over his body, jinxing his shoes so that they wouldn't come off, and spreading invisible itching powder on the toilet seat. Great though these ideas were in their own right, both the boys agreed that this prank needed more substance. It had to be something subtle yet unsettling. Something completely original which they could pan out over several days. In short it had to be a work of art.

"I have had one actually. But Sirius, if we do this prank it will be the most daring prank we've ever done, it could make or break our reputations." James gave him what he hoped was a grave and serious look but it didn't have the desired effect.

Grinning, Sirius said, "ok then, are you going to tell me or not?"

"yeah I'll tell you. But first I just want you to know that although I love you as a friend we can never be more then that, so just control your excitement."

"ooooookayy, I'll bear that in mind next time I feel the urge to ravish you, you idiot. What's this stupid plan?"

James drew in a deep breath and then said very quickly, "I think you and me should be a gay couple." A stunned silence met this suggestion during which Sirius looked at James as though he'd gone completely insane and James grinned proudly about his idea.

"erm ... right, erm. I don't quite follow you mate" said Sirius, now looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"we should pretend to be gay together. For the prank. It'll be hilarious!" James grinned, jumping to his feet as he got completely caught up in his idea.

A slow smile spread across Sirius's face. "PRETEND. Jesus James I thought you were serious for a moment there."

James pulled a face with a laugh and said, "I know you did, you should have seen the look on your face. But honestly Sirius do you really think I'd go out with you?"

"'cause you would, who wouldn't." Sirius slicked back his hair and then pouted at James to make him laugh and said. "James, this is a seriously good idea. Nothing freaks peter out more then gay people. We can do it all gradual like. Start it of with just little things and really get his wand in a twist."

"yeah I know," James giggled. "I've been thinking about it a lot. I reckon we should start off with stuff like touching hands and staring at each other, that kind of thing. We could keep that going for a couple of days."

"uh huh. We should do that until he starts getting suspicious. Then maybe we could let him catch us holding hands under the table or something. He'd completely flip out!"

"definitely. But above all I think we have to deny it if he comes right out and asks us. If we just admit we're gay from the start then it wont be as much fun. We could really draw this prank out."

"ohhhh this is going to be great." Sirius jumped forward and hugged his friend. "you're a genius James. Truly the king of pranks."

James laughed, squirming out of Sirius's hug and said between giggles, "hold you horses there mate. Save all your manly affection for me for when we're in front of peter." They both grinned at each other, just as excited as the other. James frowned suddenly, "what about Moony? I know he said he didn't want to be involved but perhaps we should tell him about this. What do you think?"

"no way!" Sirius laughed. "come on James, you know Peter always goes to him when he wants to know something."

"I don't think Remus would give it away, Sirius. He may be against pranks but he's not going to ruin one on purpose."

"no, I know he wouldn't. I was just thinking that if we managed to trick both of them into thinking we were gay then Remus might help stir things up a little. If we manage to make Remus believe it then we know we have done a good job, consider it a challenge." They both laughed and then they sat on James's bed, heads close together and began to plot and scheme.


	2. execution

disclaimer : don't own any characters or anything to do with harry potter :( (this also covers chapter one where i forgot a disclaimer. whoops)

warning: this chapter contains mild horror, gore and some bad language. will be some strong slash in later chapters

ok folks, here's chapter 2. hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Execution**

Remus settled back against his bed, letting his head sink into the downy pillows and pulling the thick duvet up to his chin in an effort to fight off the cold. The thick red and gold curtains that surrounded all of the beds in the Gryffindor dormitories were pulled tight shut, causing the sounds of the other boys to be strangely muffled. He could hear Sirius and James talking to each other across the room. They'd been doing that ever night for the past three days. It was strange because James usually got extremely grumpy when he was tired and everyone tended to ignore him. Those two had been doing a lot of strange things just recently.

He wasn't the only one to have noticed it. Even Peter, the most unobservant of their group, had approached him that morning and asked him about it.

"Moony, have you noticed anything odd about James and Sirius? They just seem to be acting a bit strange. What do you think it is?"

"they do seem to have been different somehow… I don't think its anything to worry about Peter."

"but why do you think they're doing it?" whined Peter. He hated not being involved in every aspect of his friends lives and he often became jealous if he wasn't included in something.

Remembering the prank the two dark haired boys had been planning for wormtail, Remus sighed and said, "perhaps they are just planning something together. Don't worry about it Pete."

The idea that the two boys were simply planning a prank had made him feel better for some reason, making him aware of how miserable he'd been feeling. Now though, it wasn't such a comforting thought. He'd had all day to think it over and lying in bed mulling it through had brought new doubts and insecurities to the front of his mind. Firstly it never took them longer then a day to plan and execute a prank. They could think of a hundred ideas a second and they would often just use the most exciting and dramatic that sprung to mind.

Secondly they hadn't boasted about the prank to any one. Remus had asked to be kept out of it so he hadn't expected to hear it directly from them, but both James and Sirius had such huge egos that often the entire Gryffindor house would know about it. Except the victim of course.

But the third reason was the one which was worrying him the most, the one which was keeping him awake now. It was simply the way the two boys had been looking at each other. Only a few hours ago he'd been sat in the common room, distracted from his homework by the flickering glances of the other two. James would stare at Sirius, who would eventually look up and notice. They'd both look away blushing, then give each other shy little smiles before returning to their books. The entire display had Remus seething with jealousy and the wolf part of him wanted to sink his teeth into James and bite down hard. Peter had sat through it squirming uncomfortably, occasionally opening his mouth as if to say something and then quickly changing his mind and shutting it again. Peters wriggling had only added to Remus's distraction and driven him to slam his book to the table, shove it into his bag and then storm up to the dormitory before he ended up hitting someone.

Now as he lay in his bed listening to their muffled chatter he felt no anger, just a deep sadness. He'd wanted Sirius since he'd first seen him on his first day of school. He'd adored him. He had always thought that he didn't stand a chance with him because he was so clearly only interested in women. And now, out of the blue, he was showing interest in other men, men that weren't Remus. He felt utterly stupid. If only he'd had the courage to simply ask Sirius, it might have been him he was talking to now, not James.

The last light went out in the dormitory and the chatter was replaced by the deep slow breathing of the other three boys. With a sigh, Remus shut his eyes and listened. It was the full moon in two days and he felt strained and exhausted as he always did. The wolf was constantly close to the surface and it was a struggle to keep it's fierce temper in check. Being this close to the full moon did have its advantages though. His hearing was sharper and his sense of smell was acute. He focused his senses on the bed across the room, the one which held all his desires. He listened to the boy's steady breathing and forced his own to synchronise with it. He could smell the slightly musky sent, it was the most delicious smell in the world to him and always made him feel calm. He went through this every night when he was having trouble sleeping and it never failed to send him drifting into a deep and peaceful slumber. His breathing slowed, his body relaxed and all his anxiety left him as he drifted.

He was in the forest, the dark trees surrounded him and their branches reached towards him menacingly. He took a step forward and felt someone grab at his sleeve. He spun round, heart racing, to face this creature. There was nothing there. Just a bundle of twigs hooked into his sleeve like knarled and knuckled fingers. He turned again and began to run. His feet moved with an eerie silence over the leaf littered floor and he could not control which direction they went.

Suddenly he became aware of a sound in the silence. A sob. A sad sound full of misery and fear. He was still moving towards it but he was no longer afraid. He new that voice, though he'd never heard it cry before. Reaching a clearing he found him lying in the long grass. Sirius, his face wet with tears and his eyes sparkling like grey gems. Remus knelt beside him and whispered, "what's wrong Sirius, why are you crying?"

"he's dead Remus"

"who's dead?"

"you know who Remus, it's your fault." suddenly Remus became aware of a shadow in the grass, near the edge of the clearing. His body became heavy with dread. suddenly he wanted to run away, to get far from this clearing and out of the dark woods. But his feet moved forward. He drew closer to the shadow. Crouching beside it he reached out a hand and touched it. His fingers met soft cloth. This was a person lying here. When he drew his hand back it glittered as the moonlight reflected off the thick red liquid covering it.

He wanted to run. Wanted to retch. But he could do nothing. His hand reached out once again and gripped the figures shoulder. He rolled it over and stared aghast at the face of the victim. It was James.

" your fault Remus." whispered Sirius from the centre of the clearing, but he couldn't turn to look at him. His eyes were fixed with a horrified fascination on the corpse of his best friend. Blood was everywhere. The boys long pale throat had been ripped open and three deep gashes split his face. His blue eyes were open, they were looking directly at him. Staring with a lifeless accusation.

He heard a twig snap in the silence and spun around, regaining control of his feet. "your fault Remus." Sirius was stood so close to him. His voice was low and rasping, full of barely controlled anger.

"m-my fault?" stuttered Remus, his voice shaking almost as much as his body. "how can it be my fault? I-I only just got here." Sirius stared at him with grey eyes now free of tears. Slowly he lifted his eyes from Remus, tilted back his head and looked toward the sky. Slowly, reluctantly Remus followed his gaze. He took in Sirius's smooth neck, his strong jaw and straight nose. His eyes looking up with a glazed expression and his hair ruffled and dishevelled. His gaze went up the trees and into the night sky, taking in the stars which blinked at him. He looked up further and saw it, huge and ominous in the night sky. He couldn't remember the last time he'd looked upon it with human eyes. A full moon.

"your fault Remus." his eyes snapped back to Sirius's, which now stared straight into his own. Sirius's hands came up and clamped down on either side of his head, preventing him from looking away. "your fault." and as Remus stared into those silver grey eyes he saw his own image reflected back. But he wasn't human any longer. He was the wolf.

He yelled out in shear terror and wrenched himself away from Sirius "NO!" he yelled. Tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"whoa, whoa there Remus, it's ok. Calm down." Sirius's voice had become calm and gentle. Remus looked around, surprised to see that the black and twisted trees had been replaced by bed posts and the sky replaced by ceiling. Sirius looked down at him, his eyes no longer accusing, but full of concern. He reached out and gently put a large hand on his shoulder, stroking his arm soothingly. Normally Remus would have been filled with joy at this contact but now he was too shaken to even realise.

"I killed James" he blurted out, unable to stop himself. "I killed him and you saw me and he was all bloody and dead and it was my fault!" his cheeks grew wet with tears and he fell shaking into Sirius's arms.

For a long time he sat there on his bed, sobbing and trembling in the dark haired boy's arms. Eventually, though, he calmed down enough to realise that Sirius was hugging him and that his own arms were tightly wrapped around the boy's waist. Unable to help it he buried his face in Sirius's neck, breathing in his scent and hearing the thud of his heart and the pulsing in his veins. Sirius was stroking his hair soothingly. It was so relaxing that shortly Remus managed to gain control of his breathing and stop his sobbing.

Sirius pulled away from him a little, but still kept an arm around his shoulders. "it's ok Remus, it was just a dream. James is fine, I saw him about half an hour ago in the great hall. I can guarantee that you haven't killed him." he gave Remus a soft grin in an attempt to cheer him up. Remus managed a small smile in return but it didn't last long.

"it was just so real Sirius. I could smell his blood and… and I could feel the wolf inside me. It was happy that I killed him, it liked it."

"of course it did moony. It's a werewolf. If any of us ever exposed our human selves to you on a full moon then you would kill us. that's why we leant to be animagus's. it was just a dream." he stood up and pulled Remus up with him. "come on, you need some food. Breakfast is finished but we can go to the kitchens. Good thing it's the weekend, huh?"

"I'm not really hungry, I think I'll jut go to the library for a while. You go and find James, he's probably looking for you." he stood and left the room leaving Sirius puzzled at the coldness of his tone.

"Have you found Remus yet?" Sirius asked James and peter with an anxious look on his face.

"no, I've looked all over but I can't find him. He's been acting so strange just recently." James sighed and absently linked his hand with Sirius's. the prank was still on the go and now most of the school was buzzing with rumours about Sirius and James. Peter had spent the last few days desperately trying to ignore the touches and glances between his two friends, but, much to their amusement, he'd often jump and blush when ever they held hands.

"well we aren't going to find him standing here. Lets just go and wait in the shack for him. It's almost nightfall so he'll be there soon anyway." the boys all nodded in agreement and slipped under James's invisibility cloak. Never letting the plank slip for even a second, James and Sirius made the long walk more interesting by constantly bumping into each other and giggling in a very flirtatious manner.

Much to peters relief the three boys soon arrived in the shrieking shack where they got rid of the cloak and climbed the rickety stairs to the large bed room. Sirius bounded into the large dusty room and broke into a smile at the sight of his sandy haired friend sat on the edge of the bed. "there you are!" he exclaimed, plonking himself down onto the bed. "we've been looking for you all over! Where've you been, we've hardly seen you the last couple of days."

"I've just been studying and stuff." Remus replied with a small shrug of his shoulders. "listen, you guys. Erm… I'd kinda just like to be left alone tonight, if you don't mind."

"what! But we always stay with you on a full moon." James protested, frowning at his friend. Peter stood their looking worried but decided to leave it to the others to sort out. He wasn't great at this kind of thing.

Sirius looked at his best friend with a little frown on his face. "what's wrong moony?" he reached out his hand and gently placed in on Remus's shoulder. The wolf, which was now so close to the surface, practically purred with delight at the contact. "you've barely spoken to any if us the last two days, and now your saying you don't want us here. Have we done something?" Sirius lent forward, forcing Remus to make eye contact with him. Remus sighed miserably. He hated being the one which put that look of hurt in Sirius's beautiful grey eyes.

James suddenly sat down on the other side of Remus and put his arm around his shoulders. The wolf bristled at this and with a snarl Remus jumped up from the bed and spun to face James. "I don't want you here! just leave." he looked around at the rest of them, irritated by their looks of surprise. "all of you leave. I want to be on my own. Just go away and leave me alone, I don't want any…" a shudder ran through Remus's body. He stopped talking and turned frighten eyes to Sirius as his body convulsed and pain ripped through him. He staggered away into a corner and screamed as his flesh was split apart and thick hair began to sprout on his body.

His friends, realising that he was turning, quickly focused their attention on becoming their animagus forms. They were all upset by Remus's words but they had no more time to question it. By the time the wolf had completely taken over Remus, a black dog, a stag and a rat had taken the place of the 3 marauders.

Slowly, with a whimper of pain and confusion, the wolf turned to face the three other creatures in the room. It sniffed the air, raised its head and inhaled quickly. A wolf's nose could process smells extremely accurately and right now it told him that none of these creatures were a threat. Moony's eyes were no longer a warm amber, they were jet black and the whites of his eyes were laced with red. He turned these deep and penetrating eyes first on padfoot, the creature that was most like him. Amidst the dark animalistic urges of the wolf's mind, it felt a little thrill of happiness as it recognised it's would be mate. With a soft yelp of joy it bounded towards padfoot and playfully knocked him over, pinning him to the ground with his large paws and licking the dogs muzzle affectionately. padfoot growled happily back at him before wriggling free and taking a mischievous swipe at the werewolf.

Prongs then trotted forward, wormtail sat on his smooth head between his antlers. Wanting to join in with the rough and tumble fun as he usually did he gave padfoot a prod with his antlers, almost dislodging wormtail. Padfoot was about to retaliate when a low and threatening growl reached their ears, sending chills of fear along their spines and causing them to freeze.

The growl came again, louder this time and with more anger. All three animals turned to the werewolf only to see it crouched down low, as though ready to pounce, and staring intently at prongs. Snarling it began to creep forward, it's lips drawn back over it's glistening teeth and long tendrils of saliva hanging from it's mouth. With it's gaze still fixed on prongs, the wolf took another slow step forward. Padfoot barked softly, trying to snap the wolf out of it. The wolf remained fixated on prongs. Prongs began to back away, fear making his eyes seem brighter. Something wasn't right. Something was very wrong with moony and James was scared by his friend for the first time in his life.

The wolf sprang forward, a loud snarl tearing the air apart, and landed on the beautiful stags back.. His claws stretched out and dug deep into the tender flesh. Luckily for James, padfoot had pounced at exactly the same time as moony, and succeeded in knocking the wolf away. Prongs bolted, dashing blindly through his pain. As he ran his body morphed and James was left in his human form grappling desperately with the door. Long cuts ran down his back which was running with blood but he managed to throw open the door and escape through it. Wormtail and Padfoot quickly followed while the stunned wolf tried to regain his feet.

James slammed the door shut, whipped out his wand and muttered a spell to seal it before the pain in his back overwhelmed him and he collapsed. Sirius, back in human form, turned to peter with wide and frightened eyes. Peter was sheet white and shaking badly. They both jumped as the wolf threw its body against the door in an effort to get to the humans on the other side.

"Pete, you need to get James to the infirmary. He needs help." he looked at peter who was stood there looking dazed. "now! Pete he cant wait!"

"I…I can't c…carry him" stuttered peter helplessly.

"for merlins sake peter, you're a bloody wizard. Levitate him. Do it and run."

Peter managed to nod and stuttered a spell which lifted James's limp body off the floor. Peter started to move with him but looked back at Sirius. "what about you?" he asked.

"I'm going to try and calm moony down." he said with a nervous look to the door, which was shaking and shuddering under the blows of the wolf.

"but you cant! What if he hurts you too?" cried peter, looking horrified at the thought.

"I don't think he will peter. Just go, please." he said. He remembered Remus's dream from the other night. The wolf had killed James but left Sirius unharmed. Sirius didn't understand what was happening, but something in the back of his mind told him that the wolf wouldn't attack him.

He watched peter disappear down the stairs, moving as fast as he could whilst being careful with James. Slowly he turned back to the door. Pulling out his wand he whispered the spell which would unlock the door and another which would cause it to seal again as soon as he'd gone through. Quickly he transformed into his animagus form and with his heart racing he placed his front paws against the door and pushed. The door squeaked open and padfoot darted in before the wolf had a chance to escape. As soon as he as clear of it, the door slammed shut behind him. That was it. There was no going back now.

He looked around, searching for the wolf in the dim room. To his surprise, and relief, he found it sitting on the floor, its tongue hanging out and panting softly, whilst its tail thumped happily on the floor. He cautiously padded towards it. The wolf barked softly and jumped towards padfoot. He didn't have time to react and felt a moment of panic as the wolf closed its teeth on one of his floppy ears. However, he quickly relaxed when the wolf didn't even break the skin. The creature that had tried to kill his friend minutes ago was now trying to play.

* * *

ok hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review, it would make me oh so happy. Constructive critcism is very welcome as i want to become a writer and any help is much appreiciated (be nice, i'm delicate). Anyone who would like to offer an idea or plot as a challenge for me to write is very welcome to, and I will have a go if I have time.

next chapter up soon xxx


	3. the morning after

Disclaimer: don't on any characters or anything to do with the wonderful world of Harry potter. Shame.

Will probably be one more chapter after this, will contain slash so the faint hearted beware. Really not sure if this story is going well or not, I'm a hopeless self critic - please review and let me know. I will love you forever!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Morning After**

Remus woke to the soft groans and creeks of the shack as a gentle morning breeze filtered through the various cracks and broken windows. He was sprawled on the bed, the soft blankets pulled up around his naked shoulders. Turning his head he saw Sirius in an old chair, wrapped in a blanket of his own. "morning." he said with a smile.

"morning Remus. How're you feeling?" he asked, with a concerned look on his face.

"not too bad, I've had worse." he looked around the room with a frown. As the morning fog which clouded his brain began to clear he realised him and Sirius were alone in the room. "where are James and peter? Did they go last night after I told them too?" he asked blushing slightly as he remembered how he'd shouted at his friends.

"they did leave, Remus. But not because you shouted at them. Don't you remember?" Sirius asked, standing up and going to sit next to his friend.

"remember what? You know I find it hard to remember what the wolf does." his eyes scanned the room again and rested on a stain on the floor. A red stain. "what the fuck is that!" he yelled, a note of panic was in his voice and his face suddenly drained of colour as fleeting memories came back to him. He remembered the wolfs anger. It had been angry at James. "oh no." he moaned softly as tears sprang to his eyes. "Sirius, did I hurt him. I hurt James didn't I? Sirius?" he turned pleading eyes on Sirius who looked back at him with sympathy.

"yes Remus. The wolf attacked him. I don't know why but it did. You scratched his back pretty badly but Pete took him to the infirmary. I think he'll be ok Remus." he gently stroked Remus's back, trying to comfort the distraught and sobbing boy. "it wasn't your fault. Perhaps james didn't change quite right or something. I don't know but I do know it wasn't your fault."

Remus turned tear reddened eyes on Sirius. And whispered, "it's my fault. It's all my fault." nothing Sirius could say after that would comfort him. He got dressed and they left the shack, remus looking paler every time they came across another puddle of James's blood. As they reached the exit from the tunnel they slipped under the invisibility cloak so that they could get to the infirmary ward without anyone trying to talk to them.

They stopped out side the door and slipped out from under the cloak. Remus was shaking and crying freely now. "oh god Sirius, what if he's dead? What if I killed him?"

"shhh it'll be ok remus. He'll be ok. Lets just go see how he is." he firmly took hold of Remus's arm and pulled him through the door and into the ward. They saw james instantly. He was propped up on some pillows, topless with thick bandages wrapped around his torso. As he noticed them he forced a smile, but remus didn't miss the slight glimmer of fear in his eyes as he approached.

Sirius bounded up to him with a grin and exclaimed, "I knew you'd be alright! Just knew it."

James laughed and replied, "yep I'm fine. Matron made me drink some god awful potion and then I stared to heal up almost straight away. She thinks I'll be allowed out by tonight." he looked at remus who was stood at the foot of the bead, staring at the bandages with his eyes completely filled with guilt. "remus…" james sighed softly. "it's ok remus. don't look like that, please."

"but I hurt you." remus sobbed, tears falling down his cheek.

James reached out a hand which Remus hesitantly took. "listen remus, you're a werewolf, ok? This is what werewolves do. We all knew it was risking a lot even showing ourselves to you in animagus form. Please don't blame your self, I don't." he gave remus what he hoped was a comforting smile and squeezed his hand. Remus forced a smile back and gingerly hugged his friend. Guilt still plagued him though and he knew he would never forget. He knew why the wolf had attacked James. And it was most definitely his fault.

That night James was allowed out of the infirmary and back up to Gryffindor tower where he spent most of the evening showing off his scars to all the girls who thought he was so brave and to all the boys who thought he was cool. It had been put about that he'd been messing around in the forbidden forest with Peter and had been attacked by a wolf.

Remus had spent the entire day in the room of requirement. When he hadn't appeared for double charms after lunch Sirius really became worried, as Remus never missed a lesson even if he was extremely ill. No-one had seen him since that morning and Sirius and Peter turned into bed with worry in their minds. Despite his recent injury James had opted to stay up late and socialise in the common room, but by the time he was the only one left, he was so tired he couldn't summon the energy to drag himself to the dormitory. With a sigh he thanked his stars that the sofa was comfy and stretched out on his stomach to sleep.

Just at that moment the portrait hole opened and a tired and red eyed Remus stepped through into the common room. James lifted his head with a smile a said, "hey! Where've you been all day? You've missed all the fun."

Remus's head snapped up and he froze for a second when he saw James. He watched James struggle to sit up and then reluctantly went and sat beside him when he patted the couch invitingly. James regarded him with a thoughtful look on his face and finally said what was on his mind. "what did I do in the shack to make you attack me? Was it because I head butted Padfoot?" he fixed Remus with his most piercing stare and lent back a little, waiting for his answer.

At James's question Remus's eyes had flashed with fear. He looked up at James desperately, as though pleading with him not to make him answer. However James wasn't having any of that. "come on Remus. I think you owe me an answer." he said, reaching out and taking his friends hand between both of his. "I know you know what made you do it and I want you to tell me."

Remus met his eyes, looking as though he might refuse to answer. But then he seemed to deflate under James scrutiny and with a soft sigh he whispered, "I'm in love with Sirius." He couldn't look James in the eye as he said this but he could imagine the look of shock on his face. "I know he's your boyfriend James, but don't worry because I'm not going to do anything to upset that. Sirius doesn't even know. It's just that the wolf loves him too and I attacked you because I was jealous."

"oh Remus." James sighed miserably as everything clicked into place. "this isn't your fault, it's completely my fault. God I'm so stupid."

"no no it's not your fault James. I attacked you! It's my fault. Everything's my fault." he broke down into anguished tears and was surprised when James pulled him into a gentle hug and began to stroke his hair soothingly.

"no Remus you don't understand. Me and Sirius aren't gay and we aren't in love. It was a prank we were playing on Peter. We wanted to upset him by pretending we were gay together." Remus looked up at James with disbelief etched over his face.

"it was a prank? all that touching and staring and holding hands like that was just acting!" his voice rose slightly. "you were just pretending?" he suddenly began to laugh as he remembered his jealousy every time the two had touched. It had all been fake. He grinned as he felt a huge weight lift of his chest.

James laughed too, relieved that Remus hadn't taken it badly. "we're pretty good actors huh?" he grinned. Both boys smiled and laughed some more, before falling quiet and sitting in a companionable silence.

James was the first to break it. "so what are you going to do about Sirius then?" he asked.

"what do you mean?"

"well you just told me that your in love with him. don't tell me your going to just ignore that?"

"well what else can I do" Remus sighed miserably. "he's straight isn't he? And he would only ever see me as a friend."

James looked at Remus with a cheeky little grin, "well I wouldn't say straight Remus. I once caught our darling Sirius having a lovely snoggng session with one of those boys from hufflepuff." he laughed at Remus's look of surprise. "come on Moony, our Sirius would snog anything, as long as its human and reasonably attractive."

Remus gave a tiny smile and said, "yeah, but why would he be interested in me when he could have anyone? Please don't say anything James. I don't want to scare him off and I don't think it would ever work." he looked at James, who gave a soft sigh and shrugged.

"ok then. I suppose it would suck if you two fell out." Remus sighed and nodded in agreement. "anyway, give me a hand up to bed will you? I'm shattered." Remus helped James up to the dormitory and both the boys climbed into their beds. Remus settled back and fell asleep quickly now that his mind was settled, but James lay in bed thinking a while. He had a little frown on his face which told anyone who knew him that he was plotting something. Finally he smiled and closed his eyes, letting exhaustion wash over him and he fell asleep.

James's plan was actually very basic. He was simply going to tell Sirius about how Remus felt. He'd put a lot of thought into it, well, actually, hardly any thought at all. But none the less he knew that the only way to get them together was to convince Sirius to make the first move.

That morning him, Sirius and Peter were sitting in the great hall munching their way through a hearty breakfast. Remus had accompanied them to the hall but had quickly dashed of holding a slice of toast and muttering something about an essay. Sirius and Pete both assumed that he still felt guilty about hurting James, but James noticed the furtive looks Remus had been casting Sirius all morning. He was sat there struggling to think of a way to make Peter leave so that he could talk to Sirius when the opportunity arose.

"uh yuk!" groaned Peter, once again staring at the hufflepuff table and pulling a face of disgust. "they're at it again! Why can't those two just get a room." Sirius cast the hufflepuff couple a quick glance then turned to James. He raised an elegant eyebrow and smirked cheekily. James grinned back and gave a slight nod of his head.

Simultaneously both boys lost their smiles and they turned to fix Peter with almost identical glares. "what the hell is your problem Pete?" Sirius practically yelled at the boy, who was instantly stunned. "what have you got against two men being in love? Are you trying to upset James on purpose or are you just being a compete twat?" at this James's eyes began to water and his lip trembled before he turned away and hid his head in his hands. Sirius gently stroked his 'boyfriends' back and said in a much more soothing tone. "hush baby it's ok. Don't listen to him." he turned angrily back to Pete and open his mouth to speak when James beat him to it.

"no Sirius he's right. I'm a freak. I'm just a disgusting freak!" and with that he put his head on the table and burst into loud tears.

Sirius placed an arm round him and looked around the hall, which had gone silent as everyone stopped to stare at the couple. "what are you bunch of wankers all staring at?" he yelled. He glared at Pete, pulled James out of his seat and planted a firm kiss on his cheek. "come on James lets just go. We don't need to explain ourselves to these vermin." he spat the last word at Pete and then dragged James out of the great hall with his arm around the sobbing boy's shoulders.

As soon as they rounded the corner they both collapsed against the wall, clinging to each other for support as they laughed hard enough to hurt. "did you see Pete's face?" cried James, gasping for breath and with a huge grin plastered over his face.

"yeah it was classic!" said Sirius. He slapped James on the back and joked, "nice crying. You know, if you weren't so ugly you could make a pretty good actor."

"ugly! You're the one dating me you idiot!" James smiled but then sobered up a little as he remembered what he'd been wanting to talk to his friend about. "hey Siri, can we go somewhere quiet? I need to talk to you about something."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at James's serious tone but nodded and started to head toward the main doors. "sure. Why don't we go to the quiditch pitch, don't think there will be anyone out this time in the morning."

They reached the pitch in silence and were relieved to see it deserted. They made their way to the stands and stretched out on the benches, James sitting almost nervously and Sirius sprawled out on his side, propped up on one elbow with his ebony black hair falling over half his face. Even James had to admit he could see why the girls fancied him.

"so what's this about then my love?" Sirius asked with a smirk. "you going to ask me o marry you?"

"no Sirius, this is serious. It's about Moony and what happened the other night. He told me what made him do it."

Sirius raised an eyebrow in surprise and said, "really? I thought he didn't know why it happened."

"he knows alright. It's just that he's too embarrassed to say."

"embarrassed about what? If he has a problem then we'll help. He doesn't need to be embarrassed."

James sighed then smiled at his friend. "you always make things sound so simple."

Sirius laughed and countered, "well perhaps everyone else just over complicates things." He watched as James stood and began to walk along the length of one of the narrow benches, arms stretched out for balance. "so do I get to know why he attacked you or are you going to make me guess?"

James jumped down and sat beside his friend once more. "well amusing as it would be to make you guess, I don't think you'd ever get it. just promise you will hear me out and won't over react."

"why should I? trust me James I'm as cool as a cucumber."

James sighed and looked at him suddenly serious. "our prank on Pete backfired Sirius. It ended up upsetting Remus more then it did Pete." Sirius just gave him an utterly confused look and James sighed again rubbing his hands together nervously. He didn't know how Sirius would react to this. He hope to god he'd take it well. "Sirius…Remus attacked me because he was jealous. He thought we were going out and was jealous as a human, but as a wolf he couldn't control himself and that's why he tried to kill me."

Sirius looked at his best friend with a strange expression of slowly dawning shock. "you mean… Remus doesn't?…he can't."

"well he does. I talked to him last night and it turns out he's been in love with you since 1st year. He never told you or even thought he had a chance because he was so sure that you were straight. Then he thought we were together and I guess he got kinda overwhelmed."

Sirius sat up abruptly and put his head in his hands. When he didn't say anything for a full 5 minutes James began to get worried and wriggled nervously. Simply to break the silence he gently nudged him and asked, "ok there mate?"

"no I'm not fucking ok James, for merlins sake." he snapped. James felt extremely glad he'd decided to come somewhere quiet. This was definitely not the reaction he'd been hoping for. "Remus is…is, well, he's just Remus. He's my friend. One of my best friends. How can he even think of fancying me?"

"I don't think he chose to fancy you, it's not really something you can help Siri. But he does."

"yeah well I don't fancy him." Sirius yelled back, jumping to his feet and facing James with both fists clenched. His eyes were wide and angry, his face was pale with shock and the wind was making his hair whip around giving him an almost demented look.

"ok ok, just calm down a little mate." James soothed. Reaching out a hand and placing it on Sirius's arm. "are you sure you don't fancy him at all?"

"of course I'm fucking sure! This is Remus, James! I think I'd fucking know if I bloody well fancied him."

"I know, it's just…you had a boyfriend before. Back in 4th year. You never told any of us but I know about it, I saw you kissing him one time."

Sirius suddenly seemed to flag slightly. "one boyfriend which lasted about 5 days doesn't make me gay James. And it doesn't make me fancy Remus either." he looked at James with abject misery in his eyes and looked as though he was close to tears. "what am I meant to do now? Do you think I should talk to him?"

James shook his head. "no. it'd only upset him and make him awkward around you. And besides I told him I wouldn't say anything to you."

"did you really have to tell me? It would have been simpler if you hadn't"

"I know but I really thought you might feel something for him. You 2 have always been so close…I just though you'd make each other happy I guess."

Sirius smiled sadly at him. "sorry to disappoint. I guess we'd better tell him it was just a prank so he'll stop hating you, huh?"

"already told him. I thought it might make him mad but he just laughed it off. Said we were good actors. You going to be able to go back to normal around him?" he looked at Sirius with concern, he'd never seen the boy look so depressed.

"yeah, reckon so. After all, I am a damn good actor." he gave James that gorgeous crooked smile and hopped down off the benches. "come on then, lets go find the little wolfie. Bet he's in the library working instead of having fun." both boys stood together and made their way up the grassy slope towards the castle. James slapped Sirius on the back and the two friends shared a smile. "so when are we going to announce our tragic break-up to the school?" they laughed and put their heads together as they walked, devising a dramatic break-up which would have the whole schools attention.

* * *

Ok 3 chapters down, one more to go. Hope your enjoying the story - I'm loving writing it. Sorry if the ending of that chapter sucked ass but its midnight and I'm kinda sleepy. Yawn. Next chapter up hopefully tomorrow. Love you all (will love you more if you review) 


	4. the perfect prank

Disclaimer : don't own characters or anything Harry potter related, but if I did the books would be a lot more saucy lol.

This is the final chapter people! I had to redo it twice because it was jut so hard. I think I'm happy with it now though :) hope you enjoy.

Warning: this chapter contains SLASH, which means boy on boy action. It is fairly graphic as well, hence the M rating. There is also some strong language. IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH THEN DON'T READ!! It is very simple. Please don't review if you are just going to complain about the slash.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : the perfect prank**

Four days later and the whole school was still buzzing. James and Sirius had announced to the crowded great hall that they were, in fact, completely straight and then proceeded to prove this by kissing the girl closest to them. Unfortunately for lily she was stood beside James at the time and ended up having to hex him for is affections. Dumbledore hadn't been too pleased either, as the boys had chosen to announce this thrilling bit of gossip during the middle of a serious speech about exams, but everyone had seen the amused twinkle in his eye as he dished out their detentions.

It had taken several days for a confused and disgruntled Peter to forgive them for the prank. But by now Sirius and James were experts at apologising and bought back his affections with a sack full of honey dukes and several bottles of butterbeer. He was now sat on his bed greedily pouring jar after jar of caramel ink down his throat while the other 3 boys played wizards chess. It was James and Sirius vs. Remus, but because the pair spent so long bickering over each move, they complete lost any advantage of having two players against one.

Sirius lent back on his hands, allowing James to make the next move, and watched Remus closely as he studied the board. Whenever the werewolf was concentrating on something he'd bring a hand up and tug gently on his bottom lip and his eyebrows would crease together in a little frown. Sirius had spent years in the almost constant company of this boy. He new all of his habits, both good and bad. He knew his strengths and his weaknesses and he knew a secret which as so important that if he let it slip he could ruin his friend for ever. And yet he'd never been more aware of his friend then he had been these past four days.

How could he never have picked up on it before? The way Remus would look at him with those quick shy glances and take any opportunity to be with him or to touch him when he could get away with it. This behaviour made Remus's feelings obvious to any who looked close enough, but that was just it. Remus never drew attention and no-one did ever look closely. If only Sirius had then maybe things would have been different. At the moment Sirius was so confused that he didn't know if different was good or bad. He just wasn't sure of his friendship anymore.

That day when James had first told him had been the worst. He'd keep catching himself staring at Remus, analysing every look the boy gave him and trying to decide whether it meant anything. it had been difficult just holding a simple conversation with him and it had taken all his will power not to blurt out his thoughts, "_how could you fancy me? Don__'__t you realise you__'__ve ruined everything?__"_He'd been angry, and almost afraid, of his friend and ad tried to keep his emotions carefully concealed behind a mask. Despite his beast efforts Remus still went to bed that night feeling slightly alienated and James had taken Sirius aside to give him a good talking to.

It was getting easier now though. He no longer felt angry or afraid. He wasn't certain how he felt but he managed to slip back into his old ways and pretend everything as alright. He just hoped nothing else would happen to upset things for a while, it was the last thing he needed.

Sirius was rudely awoken from his thoughts by James throwing a small tantrum and storming off to his own bed muttering curses beneath his breath. Looking down at the board he saw that, once again, Remus had succeeded in beating them to a pulp. "oi, James, you big drama queen. You should be used to losing to Moony by now. It's practically a tradition." he grinned at Remus and gave him a congratulatory slap on the back.

"you lost as well you pillock!" James yelled back, "I reckon I could have won if it wasn't for you making all those stupid moves."

"actually James it was you who allowed me to win. You never should have moved that bishop, even an idiot could have told you that." Moony said as reached forward to put his pieces back into their box.

James dived out from behind the hangings of his bed and began to good naturedly pound the living daylights out of Sirius and Remus with his pillows. Even Peter eventually ended up joining in with the pillow-fight-to-end-all-pillow-fights, and it wasn't until much later that the four boys collapsed onto their respective beds and fell into an exhausted sleep.

Sirius woke the next morning to the sound of a boy screaming. He sat bolt upright, his mind instantly becoming clear as the chilling sound tore through him. In a second he was stood beside Remus gently shaking him and calling his name in an effort to wake him up. The brown haired boy was tossing and writhing in his bed and his face was contorted with a heart wrenching expression of pain and fear. He screamed again and his back arched up clear of the bed. His legs kicked out and he threw out an arm as though trying to push something away from him.

"Remus. Remus! Wake up! Its alright, come on Moony you gotta wake up now." Sirius shouted at him and as his clear voice penetrated the horrific images in Remus's head his eyes snapped open. For a second he continued to scream and tried to fight off Sirius but then realisation hit and he threw himself into Sirius's arms, clinging onto him as though he was his last hope.

"shhh Remus. It's alright mate." cooed Sirius as he stroked the shaking, sobbing boy's hair. He sat there simply holding him against his chest until Remus's breathing had slowed and he had stopped crying. He stroked his friends back and used his gentlest voice to ask, "what was the nightmare about this time?"

Remus sniffled, "greyback." he whispered, his voice sounding distant and muffled against Sirius's shirt. Sirius decided not to say anything else. Remus often woke up screaming after nightmares about the wolf that had turned him and the only thing you could do was to sit with him until he was calm again.

Reluctantly Remus pulled himself away from Sirius a little, though he still stayed cradled in those muscular arms. "where are the others?" he asked as he noticed the absence of Peter and James.

"I dunno. I guess they went for some breakfast." Sirius said with a shrug. He looked into the amber eyes of his friend and asked with concern, "how you feeling now?" he was worried about Remus, the dreams were always bad but that one had been worse. He was still trembling even now.

"ok I suppose." Remus replied with a small smile, but his voice quavered with emotion and betrayed how he was really feeling.

"that was a bad one wasn't it? You were screaming loud enough to wake the castle." Remus just nodded slightly and continued to gaze up at him. Sirius felt captivated by those eyes and didn't look away from him. He absently raised a hand and slid his fingers through Remus's hair. It was slightly damp around his forehead but the rest of it was soft as satin. Remus shuddered again and Sirius held him a little tighter.

They simply stared at each other for a while, Remus wrapped up tight in Sirius's arms. He was feeling a lot better, the memory of the dream was slipping away as though it was frightened away by the intensity of Sirius's grey eyed stare.

Remus let his hand trail down Sirius's chest, marvelling at the warmth of the skin beneath the cloth and pausing to feel the strong beat of his heart. He pushed himself a little closer, needing more contact with this gorgeous boy.

Their faces were only inches apart now and neither could look away from the other. Slowly Remus stretched up until he felt the little gusts of hot air from Sirius's breath ghost over his own lips. As he lent closer his eyes fluttered shut and for one brief, exhilarating moment their lips brushed together. Remus was floating with delight, but it all came crashing down as Sirius turned his head away sharply and jumped up off the bed. He ran his hands nervously through his hair and gave Remus an almost desperate look.

Remus jumped up as well, feeling his cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment. "s…Sirius? I'm sorry, I don't know … I just…" he trailed away hopelessly, the ability to form coherent sentences had escaped him.

Sirius shuffled from foot to foot, all of his self confidence had vanished and he didn't have a clue what to do. He felt he should offer some reassurance to his friend but he just couldn't get the words out. He couldn't even look at him.

"Sirius?" Remus pleaded quietly. Sirius forced himself to look at him but still couldn't think of anything to say. Remus dropped his head, and turned away as tears began to slip down his smooth cheeks. How could he have been so stupid? What had he been thinking, he'd tried to kiss Sirius for crying out loud! Why would Sirius ever want to kiss him? "sorry Sirius" he murmured. "think I'll just go take a shower." he didn't even look at the dark haired boy as he walked through the door which led to their shower room.

Sirius watched him leave and then sat down suddenly on his bed as his legs gave out from beneath him. He was shaking all over. What had just happened? Remus had kissed him, that's what. He'd kissed Remus for one perfect second and in that second his body had reacted in a way it never had with his last boy friend. He'd yanked himself away from Remus before his arousal had been noticed and quickly turned his back in an attempt to cover himself. That kiss had been astounding, they had barely touched but his lips were still burning where they'd made contact with Remus's. Why had that happened? He'd decided he wasn't gay after his first ever boyfriend had persuaded him to have sex. It had hurt - a lot, and it had frightened him to be so completely powerless. He'd hated every second, but now another boy was making him hard with just the tiniest kiss. He'd never felt so utterly lost before.

Out of the blue an image of Remus turning away from him with tears in his eyes appeared in his mind. A painful jolt of guilt jabbed at his stomach as he realised something, he'd made him cry. Remus loved him and he had pulled away as though he was disgusted, when really he'd just been overwhelmed. He was on his feet in an instant, he had to tell Remus what had happened. He couldn't bare the thought of making him miserable when the poor young werewolf already had enough things to be miserable about.

He strode to the door of the showers, and pushed through into the steam filled room. Scanning the room quickly he saw the door to the furthest shower cubicle was closed and Remus's clothes were discarded outside it on the bench. His feet carried him to the cubicle before his brain kicked in and made him hesitate. What should he do now, he couldn't just try and have a serious conversation with him when he was naked in the shower, could he? At that point his brain switched off again. Blood rushed to a completely different part of his body at the thought of Remus naked, and Sirius once again found himself completely aroused because of his friend.

He looked down with frustration at the tent in his pyjama bottoms. "can't you just behave for 5 minutes?" he said out loud.

"Sirius? Is that you?" Remus stuttered from inside the shower. Sirius scowled and cursed his stupidity under his breath.

"yeah its me Remus." Remus didn't say anything in reply, apparently too stunned to find the boy he'd just kissed stood outside his shower stall. Sirius tried his hardest to think of something intelligent to say, something which would diffuse the embarrassment and make everything ok again. Nothing came. "oh fuck it." he said crossly, and with that he pushed open the cubicle door and stepped into the shower, feeling the slightly too hot water soak into his pyjamas and make them heavy.

Remus backed into the corner of the cubicle as though afraid of being attacked by this sudden apparition. His hands flew down to between his legs in an effort to conceal himself from Sirius's grey eyes. Sirius just stood and looked at him for a few seconds, taking in the lean, muscular body, the slightly tapered waist and the mass of scars which criss crossed across his chest. Those scars were added to every time he changed and clawed at himself with the pain. Sirius felt a burst of anger at the thought of his Remus suffering and reached out to stroke his chest. Remus flinched when he was touched but otherwise didn't move. Sirius trace the scars gently, never taking his eyes of Remus for an instant, his skin was so warm underneath his fingers and the water made it slippery.

"s…Siri?" Remus whispered, barely audible above the sounds of the water. His eyes were full of uncertainty and searched Sirius's for some sort of answer, anything which would explain to him what was going through the other boys mind.

"hush Remus, its ok." Sirius replied in that soft husky voice which sent shivers through Remus. He stepped closer and then wrapped both arms around the naked, shivering boy and pulled him firmly against him. Their lips crushed together passionately and a little moan of shock and delight escaped Remus's sweet mouth. They pushed their bodies together more closely, their hands roaming and exploring, little moans of pleasure issuing from them as they felt their erections grind together.

Remus's hands came up and began tugging at the pyjamas which prevented him from feeling skin against skin. First he pulled of the shirt, jerking it off over Sirius's head and letting it fall with a wet splat onto the floor. He trailed his hands down Sirius's muscular chest and sighed with satisfaction. His fingers tweaked teasingly at Sirius's nipples, which earnt him a soft moan from the taller boy, and he was quickly caught up in a deep kiss. Sirius pushed his mouth hard against Remus, letting his tongue trail over the soft, swollen lower lip. He coaxed the mouth open and used all of his expertise to extract little sounds of pleasure from him. He'd kissed a lot of people in his time, and he knew exactly how to stroke Remus's tongue with his own, exactly how hard to bite down on his lip.

With a whimper of longing Remus grasped the waistband of his pyjama bottoms and tugged them down. They stuck to his legs, clinging to the wet skin and Remus had to crouch to get them off. He stayed crouching, taking the opportunity to nip at Sirius's pale thighs and lick around the base of his throbbing erection. Sirius lent back against the wall as hot water cascaded onto his penis and Remus's tongue caressed his sensitive skin. He let his hand come up and twist into the pale brown hair and he pulled at it almost painfully as the flat of Remus' tongue worked slowly up the underside of his erection. Lips teased over the weeping tip of his cock and that clever, beautiful tongue probed at the slit sending jolts of ecstasy through is body.

"Remus…" Sirius moaned, his hand twisting in his hair. He needed some release, he was aching so badly for Remus. He'd never felt so aroused. To his immense satisfaction, Remus bobbed his head and took the entirety of him into his hot, wet mouth. He slid in as far as he could go and then Remus pulled back till he held just the head in his mouth. He licked around the tip and then ducked his head, taking Sirius in again, right to the back of his throat. He was huge, and it felt so satisfying to have his mouth completely filled by him.

After just a few minutes of this delicious torture Sirius was a shivering wreck and his knees were threatening to give in. He felt the familiar feeling of warmth pooling in his stomach and his erection was throbbing hotly in Remus's mouth, "ohh - Remus! Hmmm" he moaned. The werewolf was definitely talented, Merlin only knows where he learnt to do this. He was just about to surrender his body to the orgasm which was all too ready to race through him when Remus pulled his mouth away. He groaned with loss and looked down to see why he'd stopped. He met glowing amber eyes which were staring at him in an almost predatory manner. "Remus, don't stop now!" he pleaded.

Remus just chuckled softly and purred, "I don't want this to be over just yet." he stood and kissed Sirius firmly, pulling him against his body and grinding their erections together. He brought both hands up and slid his fingers into Sirius's jet black hair, twisting the soft wet strands around his hands. He pulled his face closer, staring into Sirius's eyes. "I want you inside me." he whispered. His voice had taken on a tone that Sirius had never heard before. It was deep and husky, almost a growl. It did wonderful things to his body.

"But what if I hurt you?" he asked, remembering his own experience of being bottom and not wanting Remus to have a similar one.

"I don't care, I want you Sirius. I've wanted you for so long I cant wait any more." they kissed again, pressing together and rubbing against one another's bodies. Overcome with lust Sirius spun Remus around and pushed him, face forward, against a wall. He kissed his way down his neck, biting and nipping with his teeth until he had Remus writhing and wriggling against him. He reached a hand round in front of Remus's mouth and offered him two fingers.

"suck," he instructed. Remus didn't need telling twice and he took the fingers into his mouth, mimicking what he had been doing to a different part of Sirius anatomy only moments before. When his fingers were slippery with saliva he pulled them away and placed the tip of one against Remus's entrance. He circled around it, pushing slightly until Remus was whimpering with the need for penetration. Slowly, gradually he eased a single finger inside the boy, who gasped and groaned with pleasure. Sirius couldn't believe how hot and tight he was, and he ached to think how good it would feel to have his erection enveloped in that heat.

After turning and twisting his finger inside him for a little while, he gently added another one in beside it. This time Remus gave a little hiss of pain, and Sirius paused, not wanting to hurt his lover. However Remus wasn't having any of this, the wolf inside him was baying for this contact and he pushed his hips back, spearing himself completely onto Sirius's fingers. He groaned and shuddered with pleasure, but it just wasn't enough. "more Sirius, please!" he begged as he felt the fingers being scissored inside him, stretching him in preparation for what was to come.

Sirius pulled his fingers out and gripped onto Remus's hips firmly. He spread the cheeks and placed the head of his penis against the opening, applying just a little pressure at first. Remus moaned and tried to buck his hips backwards, wanting to feel Sirius inside him more the anything. "please!" he cried out completely losing his self control. Sirius held his hips firmly and prevented him from moving. He kissed the back of the werewolf's neck and then slowly began to push into him, spearing himself in his body. He felt the boy stiffen and gasp with pain so he paused, gently pulling himself back and forth very shallowly but not letting himself sink in any deeper. After a minute Remus nodded and Sirius pushed forwards. Finally he felt himself completely enclosed by Remus and the two boys stood still for a little while until Remus had adjusted.

Sirius was trembling with the strain of holding himself back. It felt so good to have that heat squeezing all around him, it was so much more intense then it ever had been with a girl. He wrapped his arms around Remus's chest and rocked back and forth slowly at first, then gradually picking up speed. He shifted slightly into a more comfortable position and Remus suddenly cried out with pleasure. Sirius grinned to himself, feeling kind of proud that he'd found the boys sweet spot so quickly. He continued pumping into him and made sure he hit that spot every time.

Neither boy cold last much longer now, Sirius had already been so close and Remus was made for this kind of treatment. Remus grasped his own cock in his hands and began to pump it in rhythm with Sirius, his body was screaming for release now and he was so hard that it was painful. Realising what his lover was doing, Sirius reached around and knocked his hand away, smirking slightly at the groan of frustration. He gripped the erection and took over with its ministrations.

Remus came with a cry, his body shuddered and Sirius felt his muscles contract around him. This drove him over the edge as well and he released himself within the other boy. They clung to each other as their orgasms shook them and then they sank into each others arms, leaning heavily against the wall. Remus buried his head in Sirius's shoulder and put his arms around his waist. It was a long long time before either of them moved.

Pete still couldn't understand why James had refused to let them go up to the dormitory and look for Sirius and Remus. Instead he'd insisted on Pete helping him to practice for the next quiditch match by firing those muggle golf balls at him. As you can imagine that lost it's fun pretty quickly and by the time the two boys sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch he was completely fed up with James and felt a great surge of relief when he saw Remus and Sirius heading across the great hall towards them.

"hey where have you two been? I was going to go look for you but James wouldn't let me." pouted Peter. Sirius raised an eyebrow at James who winked almost imperceptibly.

"we've just been playing chess. Fancied a quiet morning didn't we Remus?" he asked, smirking slightly at the blushing brunette who was seated beside him. Remus just nodded and quickly busied himself with piling his plate with food in an attempt to ignore the knowing grin that was plastered over James's face. He looked at Sirius adoringly, who was smiling back at him and then Sirius gently wrapped an arm around his waist.

James gave a little whoop of joy and exclaimed loudly, "I knew you two would get together." this drew the attention of most of the hall and Remus's blush deepened as he became an object of scrutiny for several hundred pupils.

Sirius just grinned and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. To their surprise however, James seemed to be the only one in the entire hall which was interested for more then a few seconds. Pete, who they'd expected to react badly, just rolled his eyes and said, "well if you expect me to fall for that one again then your obviously stupider then you look, and that's saying something."

At that point Snape walked past the end of the table and hissed with a malicious smirk, "what's wrong black, run out of original ideas have we?"

Sirius gaped stupidly at that comment and James just chuckled, "looks like we pulled off the perfect prank before Siri, now no-one will believe you." Remus just smiled at this. He was secretly a bit relieved at the lack of attention.

Pete didn't believe them until he caught them kissing topless in Remus's bed one morning, and the rest of the school never really decided if they were truly a couple or if it was just another one of their famous pranks

* * *

my first slash scene ever, (blushes and giggles.) hope it's satisfactory, was a lot harder to write then i thought it would be. 

Hooray! finished. (does a little boogie) aww love Sirius and Remus, so cute. Can't believe I've finished my first ever fan fic.

Thanks to everyone who has review so far and to anyone who might review in the future. I've loved writing this it has kept me busy and happy

PLEASE REVIEW - it only takes a sec. constructive criticism is both welcome and appreciated as long as it isn't about capital letters, cos I'm simply lazy about those. Be nice though!

Any flamers will simply be laughed at, I did warn you about the slash.

Love everybody - mwah - xxxxxx


End file.
